Zebras Can't Change Their Stripes
by lostcb
Summary: When a girl saves Nick from embarrassment he has to thank her, but when he regrets it in the moring, he thinks leaving and forgeting will make it all beter. Unfortunatly that won't make this problem dissapear. Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett

"Don't you see? You just don't satisfy me the way Brock does. Face it Nick, you just can't handle a woman like me." The bleach blond girl sneers at the poor boy and starts to walk away with an overly buff man hanging off her arm. She turns around slightly, careful not to get thrown off balance in her 5 inch heels and says in a mocking tone, "Oh in case you didn't get it, we're over." She giggles lightly, fluttering her fake eyelashes and walks off, this time for good.

Nick stands there speechless wondering how this all had happened. He is taken by the arm and led out of the room, out of the house, out of the embarrassment he has yet to feel. He faintly hears someone talking, but isn't too concerned about it. Someone touches his face lightly, hesitantly, and he finally looks to see who has rescued him from the madness, not only the party, but the madness in his mind. He looks into Brown eyes, brown? No they have some green in them, or is that yellow, no it's both. Wow these eyes are amazing. His own eyes drift down a petit nose to full, red lips and pearly white teeth. The lips move almost in slow motion. Wait moving, that means she's speaking. I wonder what she's saying. Duh Nick, just listen. His ears magically start working and he's finally able to hear what she's saying.

"Nick, Nick are you okay? Come on talk, I know you can, you've been doing it for years. Come on work with me here, it's just like singing only simpler. Nick?"

"Yeah" His voice bursts out almost too soft to hear, but she heard it. A beautiful smile graces her face.

"Oh good, you can speak. I know this is a really dumb question, but are you okay?" she asks, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows furrow in concern.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine actually, why? Should I not be fine?" he asks confused. She gives him a look of, is that disbelief, but doesn't get a chance to reply for another person has come into the picture.

"Excuse me, can I get you something?" he looks up to see a waitress. It was then he took the time to look around. It seems this beautiful girl has taken him to a small diner with an old 50s theme. They are currently seated at the counter, but could have sat anywhere seeing as the place was almost empty, there only being an old guy by himself and a family of 5. He turns around to be greeted with the impatient face of the waitress.

"Oh sorry, I'll have water." He says slightly flustered. The waitress rolls her eyes and pops her gum walking off to fill the order.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The girl says. He smiles at her.

"Yes I'm fine." Remembering his manners he asks. "Sorry, but who are you, I don't think we've met before." She smiles. God I wish she would never stop smiling.

"My name is B- Um Scarlet, Scarlet um Page." She says. Nick, too lost in her eyes, doesn't notice the fumble. "So . . . . . ."

Nick shakes himself awake. "My name's Nick Jonas."

"I know." She smiles again causing Nick to do the same thing. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Confused Nick asks, "Talk about what?"

"You're, um I guess it's ex now." She asks uncomfortable. Suddenly Nick remembers everything. Why everything happened. His girlfriend, well his exgirlfriend had been making out with, what was his name again? Brock? Whatever, and he'd caught her. The fight, oh my god the fight in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Nick says depressed.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, oh man I'm such a loser, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Scarlet rushes out to follow nick out the diner door. "Why don't you let me take you home or something, to make up for, well, to"

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine so don't feel bad." Nick says eyes on the ground still walking.

Scarlet rushes in front of him stopping him from continuing walking and puts her hands on the sides of his face forcing him to meet her strong gaze. "Don't you think that. It wasn't your fault, you hear me? It was hers, that-"she stops, shakes her head then continues. "Um, just don't you think it was your fault because it wasn't okay?" she softly with pleading eyes.

"Sure" he says after a while.

"Good." Scarlet says, and then realizing her position, she removes her hands quickly and smiles. "Come on let's take you home, you've had a rough night." She says.

"No." Nick says simply.

"What?" she says caught off guard.

"I can't go home, not yet. Let's go somewhere else." He says then stops to think. With determination blazing in his eyes, and maybe a hint of madness, he grabs the back of her head and kisses Scarlet fervently. Surprised Scarlet just stands there, but seeing as he apparently wasn't giving up until he got some reaction out of her, she closes her eyes and kisses him back expertly. They unlock their lips, breathing slightly irregular. He smiles and she returns it eagerly. This time she's the one to act first bringing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. He smiles in the kiss and holds her firmly in place. They part this time and Nick's eyes fill with lust, but instead of clamping them down like he usually does, he let his body fill with it. In a spurt of pure lust and, again, slight madness he grabs her hand and begins walking off down the street dragging Scarlet with him.

"Where are we going?" Scarlet all but yells at the mad man dragging her down the street.

"A motel room." He says huskily.

Her breath hitches and she smiles rakishly. "Okay then let's go this way, I know one close."

She leads him down a few blocks before stopping in front of a shabby motel. He opens the door and heads to the front desk paying for a night. The man behind the counter gives Nick a key and as the couple walk out he gives Scarlet a knowing wink smiling. Nick opens the door to a dark, stuffy room, but doesn't take it in. He's not really taking anything in right now. The only thing on his mind is getting back at Stacy (his ex) by satisfying another woman. A mad idea he admits, but right now, he's not in his right mind, so it is perfectly acceptable. He turns around from turning the light on to see Scarlet putting the do-not-disturb sign on the door and locking it with a devilish smile on those beautiful lips of hers. It's only a plus to have such a willing, beautiful girl to use for his revenge. Taking his Chastity Ring off his finger and putting it on the bedside table he doesn't stop to think, doesn't stop because he knows if he allows himself to stop, he'll realize what he's doing and will have to stop himself. Stop himself from ruining his promise, his career, and his dignity. No he couldn't stop now, he's wanted this for far too long, and stopping is out of the question now. Scarlet is on him, kissing him fervently. He returns it with the same forcefulness. The rest, as we say, is history, and will change both their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I open my eyes smiling. Glowing with memories of last night I turn my head to see an empty bed. I sit up quickly in confusion, but calm down seeing Nick in the chair, his head bowed, tying his shoe. Wait? Tying his shoe? "Hi" I say softly. He doesn't answer but his body stiffens. Worried I get up. "Nick?" I say walking over to him. I stop when he looks up to meet my eyes with his steely cold ones. Confused even more I go to put my hand on his shoulder but he gets up and grabs his jacket putting him out of my reach. He heads for the door and, frantic now, I go after him. "Nick?!" He stops, his frame in the door hand ready to close the door behind him.

"The money's on the TV. Don't try to contact me." And he walks out.

What just happened? I just stand there in shock, but not out of him leaving, no, I'm used to that, just, how did he find out? A lone tear slides down my face. I should be used to this, why is this time different? Get a hold of yourself Scarlet; he's just like the rest of them. Men, never thinking of the consequences of their actions. Don't take it personally Scarlet, men don't know any better. Having finally gotten a hold of myself, I turn and go to take a shower.

"Thanks Ron, see you later." I yell to the motel owner. I walk down the street, a duffle bag slung over my shoulder. Looking around, I head towards a pizzeria. I open the door to be greeted with the warm smell of fresh pizza. Not stopping, I head to the back and up the stairs to the office. I knock on the door tentatively. A 'come in' is grumbled behind the door. Man, he didn't sound like he is in a good mood. Shit, I'm in trouble. I close the door behind me softly and take a seat in front of the desk. The man behind said desk watches me with cold, calculating eyes. His face, forever in a scowl, is focused fully on me. We sit in silence for maybe the longest minute in my life. Then he finally opens his mouth to speak with a terrifyingly low, grumbling voice. "I didn't get a good review from your client. He said you left him. Care to explain?" His voice threatening and his eyes dangerous, let's just say I'm scared shitless.

"I had to help a, my friend, you see h-his girlfriend b-broke up with him a-and I took him out, but don't worry sir, I s-still got the money. See." I say putting the duffle bag on his desk in hast. He takes his time opening the bag and counting the money inside. Then he puts it back in the bag and folds his arms, leaning back in his chair and staring at me again. I fidget under his intense gaze.

"You got lucky this time. Don't let it happen again." He says. I smile sighing in relief. He hands over a little money and a slip of paper.

"Thank you so much. It won't happen again." I say in a rush taking the money and paper.

"I know. Now leave." He says, dismissing me.

I rush out and smile to myself. I knew I was his favorite, but he still scared me to no end. They say he killed his own brother for bedding his love, and then killed her for not being loyal. I go to the park, finding a nice shady place to relax; I decide to read the paper. On it, name: Patrick Lobelia age: 27 occasion: Hollywood Party provided: dress, shoes meeting: De Longpre Park time: 6:00 PM. Wow, this one is a lot more fancy then the rest. I look at the date and find it to be today. Damn, he leaves no down time, oh well.

I wait on a park bench for my new client to arrive. I wonder what he'll look like. Will he be handsome? Probably not if he's hiring a date. I wonder if he'll have chocolaty brown eyes like Nick. Maybe, What the hell? What am I thinking? Why can't I get that boy out of my mind? I see a Man walking towards me, flowers in his hand. I smile and stand up.

"Hi are you Scarlet?" He asks. I smile, definitely not ugly. The definition of tall, dark, and handsome in my professional opinion.

"Yes, you must be Patrick." He nods and we shake hands. Wait, he's good looking, then he falls into the only other category, he's a jerk. Damn, well there went my night.

"These are for you." He says holding up the flowers. Surprised, I take them and smell them.

"Thank you." I say genuinely happy. He holds out his arm and escorts me to a limo. Damn this guy has style. I could get used to this. We get inside and he tells his driver to go to his house. We sit in an awkward silence before he breaks it.

"Sorry, it's my first time doing something like this. My friend set it up, so I don't exactly know how these kinds of things work."

I laugh a little. "It's okay I'm here to help. Whatever you want me to do I do it, basically. It's not so hard."

He looks at me amazed. "Whatever?"

I laugh again. "Yes, whatever. If you want to kiss me, you can. If you want to take me out for ice cream, you can." I scoot closer to him. "Even if you want to have sex with me, you can. I'm all your until tomorrow afternoon. That's how it works." I smile seeing he was obviously not expecting me to be so forward. I sit back, giving him some room and time to process everything. Then he smiles and I know I'm going to be having fun tonight.

I lay on the bed, always happy when I have another satisfied customer. You see, it's not because I have to do this, it's because I like my job. I get paid well, but that's not as important to me. I'm in it for the sex. You can say I'm a sex addict. I refuse to do porn though for the simple reason that my parents would find me. I ran away at the ripe age of 13 after I had sex with my older brother's best friend. He was 17 and my family was furious. They were going to sent me to finishing school. Seriously, I didn't even know they still had those around, but apparently they do and my parents knew where one was. I met Kirk when I was 15 and already a prostitute. He took me under his wing, so to say, and since then I've been a hired female escort. As I'm sure, you've guessed by now, my name isn't Scarlett Page. My real name is Elizabeth Williams. Anyway, I look over at the young man next to me still smiling. He was actually cute. He had tried to convince me that we didn't need to sleep together. I figured out it was because he was still a virgin. I happily taught him everything I know, well, not everything. We couldn't possibly do all that in one night, so I taught him the basics. I get up and silently get dressed. I leave him a note saying I had a great time and if he wants to meet up with me again he can ask his friend for directions. I walk out the door and head to Ron for a bit of breakfast.

"Hey Ron, how are you today?" I ask with a smile. He smiles back and places some eggs and bacon on the counter for me. I laugh. "Thanks, you always know what I want. So how are the wife and kids good?" he nods his head, but then he holds up his finger and searches around for something behind the counter. He finds it and holds his hand in a fist to me. Curious I hold my hand open for him to drop whatever he is holding into my open hand. He opens his hand and drops a ring. I look at it curious. Why was he giving this to me? I look up ay Ron to see he's holding out a piece of paper. I found this in the room you went into two nights ago, I thought it might be yours, the paper said. You see, Ron is a mute, so he can't talk. He used to be able to but a robber had sliced his throat and left him for dead. He lived, but lost his voice as a result. I look at the ring closer and find an inscription on the inside. "Nick Jonas; My Promise to God" I read out loud. Oh damn, I guess this is his chastity ring. Well, I guess he doesn't need this anymore. I slide the ring onto my thumb, but find it too big. I sigh then take off my necklace and slide it on the chain before replacing my necklace around my neck.

"Thank you so much Ron. I guess I'd better get this ring back to its owner. See you later Ron, and thanks again." He waves me goodbye and I step out on the streets. Okay, now to find the living place of this Nick Jonas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Scarlett

I stop at a deli down the street for a quick bite to eat. The best roast beef sandwich I've ever had for sure. Hmmm, how to find out where a world famous pop band lives? I smile and leave a good tip before heading out the door.

I quickly scan my options. I can go with most likely true or fantasy. Hmmm, tough call, but seeing as I don't just want to read a Cinderella story I'll go with fiction. To Wikipedia. I sit in the empty library clicking away on the ancient computer. Finally finding what I want I hit the print button and grab the paper. Before the paper even has enough time to cool, I'm already out the door and down the street.

I peek around the corner not so discreetly. Checking to see if the coast is clear, I run behind a conveniently placed bush. I'm about to go for the mailbox when I hear a honk right behind me.

"AHHHHH!" I yell and jump about a foot in the air. I turn around quickly to see an expensive looking explorer. The window rolled down to reveal a mass of curly hair and thick black sun glasses. Yeah, because those sun glasses are going to disguise the totally noticeable hair, which is a dead giveaway if you ask me, but since you're not then I guess it's a perfect disguise . . . . . not. I almost didn't hear what the pop idol yelled at me seeing as I was talking to myself, again. You know I've really got to stop doing that, people are going to start thinking I'm crazy.

"Hey, if you're the one that keeps putting your, um, under clothes, in our mail box, could you please stop." He says with a slight ting of pink to his cheeks. You know for a world famous pop star, you'd think he'd be less, I don't know, embarrassed. I give a dry laugh.

"No, actually, this is my first time putting anything in your mail box, I was actually hoping not to run into anyone, sorry. It just kind of ruins the whole anonymous thing I had going on." Seeing his look of confusion I decide to just get this over with, and then I can go back to my normal life and never take pity on a guy ever again. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, but apparently pretty boy here doesn't like any of my plans today because before I can stop talking to myself again and explain why I'm here and leave, he decided it's a good idea to invite me inside. Okay, not really invite me since I was practically dragged there, but whatever, you can never say anything bad about celebrities unless you want to be sued for all you have.

How do I find myself in these situations? I'm sitting in the living room with a famous celebrity and all I want to do is get out of here as fast as I can. Why did he even invite me in here, for all he knows, I'm a crazy fan whose sole propose of being here is to rape the poor pop star and eat his dog. Wait, does he even have a dog? Never mind that! Oh, crap, he's looking at me expectantly, man I really need to stop talking to myself and pay attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I kind of phased out for a second."

He smiles kindly. Silly boy, if only he knew I stole his little brother's innocence.

"I was just wondering if you would like something to drink."

"Actually, I was just hoping to get this done and over with, no offence, I'm sure you're wonderful company, it's just I have people to do, places to be." Oh crap, I hope he didn't catch that. By the look on his face, I think he did. Double crap. "So, I have a friend who works at this hotel and found this ring. It has your brother's name on it, so I'm guessing he must have forgotten it or it fell down a drain or something." I take the ring off my necklace and put it on the coffee table in between us. I see his eyes go wide and he grabs the ring off the table. Okay my good deed for the year is now served; I can leave and go back to my normal existence now. Yay. Now to make a clean and swift get away. "Well, I have to get going, so I'll not be seeing you again. Have a good day." I say backing towards the door. He didn't seem to hear me because he's still looking at that ring. Oh well, time to get out of their life for good. My hand grabs the door knob as he finally looks up at me. Of course I could never get out of her unscathed; my life is just too complicated for that.

The knob twists in my hand and I let go and turn around startled. I come face to, well, chest, with the very boy, well, man, that has caused so much trouble. Triple crap. I slowly back away from the man glaring at me like I am the devil himself. What is his problem with me anyway? It's not like I forced him into anything nor did I ask him to pay, he did that all on his own. Although, I'd still like to know how he figured out what I do.

"Nick, this girl just brought back your ring. How come you never told me you lost it?" oh thank the idiot brother for the welcome distraction. Nick looks at his brother, then the ring in his hand, then back at me. Darn it. At least he's not glaring anymore.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was in my room, I haven't had the chance to clean it yet." Hmm, I guess he doesn't have maids to do that for him. Why does that make me feel happy?

"Did you lose it that night when you didn't come home?" Stupid brother. Why'd you have to bring that up? Nick's eyes darken still fixed on me.

"Yeah." He replies shortly. The older brother sighs heavily.

"Okay fine. Well, thank you, um, what's your name again?" oh man, I can't even remember the name I gave Nick the other night. Crap!

"Beth." I say. Well, that's what I get for not thinking. I wonder if he'll think it's my real name or if Scarlett is my real name. Oh well, it's all over now. I've decided that god hates me and I will soon die from something strange and un-natural like choking on a gummy bear or something. Note to self, stay away from gummy bears.

"Do you have a last name Beth?" nick asks with, is that malice in his voice. That bastard. Here I was, trying to do something nice and he's being a prick about it. Fine, be that way. I hope you stub your pinky toe really hard! I glare.

"I have no last name thank you. Now I have to go. Thank you for the chat. Good bye." I push past Nick and head out to the front gate a good half mile down the driveway. Damn these rich people and their long driveways! I hear footsteps coming after me. Oh crap, he must have told what had happened. Well, I've had a good run. Hell, here I come. Come on, like I'd ever make it into heaven.

"Hey, Beth, wait!" I stop and turn to face my doom. "Sorry, for my brother's behavior, he's been acting really strange since the blow up with his ex. Can I make it up to you?" what just happened?

"No, it's okay." I find myself saying. Hah if only he knew the real reason why his poor brother is acting the way he is. "I think I've done enough. I really have to be going now." I turn to leave, but a hand around my wrist prevents me from talking another step.

"Please, I insist I make it up to you somehow." Uhg.

"How about you let me leave and we'll call it even." I say with slight annoyance in my voice. He lets go as if I burned him.

"I'm sorry." He says softly. Damn the wounded puppy act!

"No, I'm sorry, that was rather rude of me. It's just I really have to go, I can't be late for . . . work."

He smiles. That smile must run in the family. I find myself smiling.

"How about I take you out for dinner when you're shift is over?"

"Okay where to Mr. Jonas?"

"Ha ha how about I pick you up?"

"No!" I say quickly. "I mean, it's just, my boss wouldn't like that. How about I meet you at the place." I smile hoping to distract him from my odd behavior. He looks unconvinced but nods anyway. Dodged the bullet on that one.

"Okay how about the Thai food place on the corner of Cherry and Paris?"

"Okay, I'll be there round six." He nods and we part ways. Damn, why couldn't it have been a clean break? Now I have to watch what I say over dinner or I'm going to be screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Scarlett

I'm walking around aimlessly at the park hoping to get run over by a deranged bicyclist so I don't have to go to dinner with the person who could kill me if I made one mistake. Life sucks. I'm not even joking. Society just doesn't like people like me and is it my fault I like sex? No it's not, but I'm shunned for it anyway. Really? I would worry if someone didn't like sex, but as I've said already, life sucks.

I look at the conveniently placed clock on a light pole and sigh. Well, I should start walking to my doom. Yeah I've decided there's no way I can keep this a secret from him, so I might as well get it out in the open. After all, I can always relocate myself if need be. I've done it before, I can do it again.

I walk into the restaurant and immediately spot the man I'm to have dinner with. It's because of the big crowd surrounding him, not like I actually looked. I made my way over there almost getting trampled in the process, but somehow making it to him alive with only a few bruises.

"Hello mister Jonas, I see you brought your eunterauge." My smile not reaching my eyes, but he wouldn't notice, not with all these people to distract him right? No I didn't think so.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd be recognized." I look at him like he's gone nuts, really?! Whoever told him that a simple pair of sunglasses makes him unrecognizable should be shot. I sigh and grab his hand pulling him from the booth.

"Where are we going?" wow I just had major dejavou

"Somewhere where there's no one to overhear what I have to say, it's kind of important." I pull him through the crowd to the back entrance. "I hope your shoes are comfortable to run in." I say simply before taking off down the alley. He follows closely and we're soon able to lose the pesky tagalongs.

"So where are we going now that dinner is ruined, sorry about that by the way."

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't that hungry anyway." Who was I trying to kid, I'm starving. I hope my stomach doesn't realize that though or my little white lie would die right there. "How about this hotel room I know of. I have some things to tell you that shouldn't be overheard." He looks skeptical but goes against his obvious better judgment and nods. I lead him to my favorite hotel. I walk past the lobby and go straight for my usual room.

"Aren't we going to pay?" Kevin asks naively.

"No, don't worry, I practically live here. My good friend owns this place." I say with a ghost of a smile. I open the door and walk in. Kevin follows slowly before closing the door, leaving it unlocked.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?" he asks confusion written all over his face. I sigh and motion for him to sit down on the bed. He complies and I take a seat next to him.

"It has to do with Nick and his behavior lately." He cuts me off.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that." I wave my hand showing him he needn't continue.

"No actually, he has every right to be mad at me. This is hard for me to tell you this, but I'm actually a paid escort."

"Well, that's not so bad, why would that be hard?"

"Well, because I'm not the good kind of paid escort. I'm sure I don't have to give you the birds and the bees talk for this."

His eyes widen in understanding, but it only lasts for a little while before he's confused again. "What does that have to do with Nick; he didn't pay for an escort." I take a deep breath preparing myself for the worst. I don't think he's the hitting type, but you never know. I had to deal with one once and let me tell you, you would never think they were the hitting type. It's always the nice ones you have to worry about.

"Well, actually he did, he was just backwards. Hold on let me just tell you how it all went down; trust me it's not in any way his fault. I take full responsibility." He nods, albeit reluctantly, but he nods all the same. "Well, as you know, his girlfriend broke up with him, well, I was there and it didn't seem like he could take all the attention just then, I mean who would want attention after you've been publicly dumped? Anyway, I left my current customer and got him out of the crowd and took him to a diner down the street, you know, so he can collect himself and have some alone time. He blamed himself for what that. . girl, did. I told him it wasn't his fault, I don't know if he believed me or not, but the next thing I know we're kissing. I totally took advantage of him in his time of hurt. He obviously wasn't in his right mind at the time. I should have stopped and just took him home even if he didn't want to. There was this mad gleam in his eye. I don't know, it all just happened so fast. I wanted it I know that, I always want it, but I'm not exactly sure if he wanted it or if he was just out of his mind. I'm really sorry, I know I screwed up, I would take it back if I could, but I obviously can't. He did pay me, but how he found out what I do is beyond me, I wasn't going to tell him or make him pay, but he insisted. He didn't want to see me again, and I understand that, but I had to give the ring back. I'm just really sorry. I just. . "I trail off, at a loss for words. Kevin just sits there no emotion showing on his face. Damn I would never want to go up against him in a game of poker. After a few agonizing minutes he lets out a big sigh.

"I guess I knew that's what had happened, I mean, not about you being a paid escort or anything, but I guessed something of this sort had happened when he didn't want to talk about that night. Now he's so moody and angry. I think he blames himself for everything." He started rambling to himself softly so I couldn't understand him. I decide to cut in.

"Well, I just thought you should know and don't worry, I'm not going public with this or anything, I just feel really bad about what happened. I wanted you to know so you can help him. Tell him that it's not his fault. Please, I don't want him to feel guilty for what I did." I pause to chance a look at Kevin's face. How can it be that he's not glaring daggers at me? What kind of person is he? Is he the psychopathic kind who laughs as he'd disposing of the body? Shit, I'm going to die by the hands of a famous pop star.

"I know. I appreciate what you've done, well, obviously not how you gave you, um, shall we say, special kind of comfort. I only wish one of us could have been there for him. Then maybe, we wouldn't be in this situation." He smiles kindly. What the hell, he has to be some kind of saint or something to not be flipping his lid right now. "Thank you for your help." He stands up ready to leave I guess. Wow, he took that a lot better than I thought ever possible. I follow him to the door. "I would like to keep in touch with you please." He says turning to me with those big brown eyes. Hmm, they must run in the family. Wait, did he just say he wants to keep in touch with me? What the hell for? I already told him I wouldn't blab!

"What for?" I asked. I guess the panicked look on my face is funny to him because he starts laughing.

"No reason really. You know, under different circumstances, I think we all could have been friends."

I snort. Oh my god he actually made me snort the bastard, I haven't done that since I was 12. "Yeah, I don't think so; my views on life are way different."

"Different could be good sometimes." He says smiling. I roll my eyes and follow him out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Scarlett

Ahh, nothing like a nice big cup of hot tea after a roll in the hay. You see it's been a few weeks now and my life has gone back to normal, or at least, that's what I like to believe. I guess it's a new kind of normal. True to his word, the famous Kevin Jonas has kept in touch. Don't worry, I told him if we're going to attempt to go out to eat again he'd have to put more on than sunglasses. So he wears a hat now. It's better than nothing right? I think it's safe to say we've become strange unconventional friends. If someone had told me a month ago that I would be a friend with one of the Jonas Brothers I would have laughed so hard they would have had to take me to the psyche ward, but I guess that's how life goes. At nine I wouldn't have believed I would be living as a sex crazed female escort in Hollywood.

With that thought, I leave a generous tip on the small coffee table and make my way out of the coffee house to meet with the boss man.

I wave at the girl behind the pizza counter as I make my way to the back stairs. As I climb I hear mumbling coming from behind the door. Weird, he's never had anyone there before besides me. Not ever. I mean I know there are other girls, but I've never even seen them. You see, that way if any of us get caught we can honestly say we've never seen these other girls before.

I creep up to the door to listen in. I know I can get killed for this, but my curiosity gets the best of me at the worst of times.

"And she's seen him every day now?"

"Religiously"

A sigh. "Fine, kill them both, you know the drill."

"But sir, he's a famous pop star, he will be missed."

Another sigh. "Then just her, she knows the rules, you talk and there will be consequences. I knew it was going bad when she skipped out on a customer. It's too bad, she had potential to be the best, hell, she was the best, but rules are rules. I'm meeting with her soon, we'll off her then."

"Payment?"

"You're usual."

"Yes sir."

Oh my god, he's planning to kill me for meeting with Kevin. I have to run. Even before that thought was finished I was already down the stairs and headed for the door. I burst out of the tiny pizza shop and down the street. Where can I go? I have to hide. Run. Run! Run where? Not the hotel, that's the first place they'll look. I have to go where they can't get me. Far away. Very far. But where?! I don't know anyone, well, not really, not people they don't know. I have to change. Change everything, I'll figure out where I'm going later, but I need to hide. Hide everything about me. They can't recognize me. Out of breath I slow to a walk. Yes I have to change my look drastically. I pass a beauty shop and backtrack. Perfect.

I look at myself as I walk by the windows on the street smiling. It's perfect. My hair is now brown, a dark brown, different from my previous red hair. And it's short, like a boy cut. I'll say I liked my long hair, but this is so cute!! I'm also wearing contacts making my eyes a nice aqua color instead of hazel. That's not the only thing I changed though, oh no, I've also changed my clothes. I bought a whole new wardrobe. Instead of the glam look, I'm now more comfortable. I have jeans now, not skirts, and tank tops that don't have any glitter or patterns on them. Just lace on the bottom and top. Chucks complete my outfit. Yes, not even I can recognize myself. Now with the important question. Where am I to go? I don't have a job now, my money has downsized considerably. Where can I go? Nowhere. They know everyone I know.

I pass a poster advertizing the Jonas Brother's tour of Europe. I look at it long and hard. Of course I remember Kevin telling me about it. I just hope I can get him to let me come. It won't be hard staying out of Nick's way, and even if I do see him, I look totally different. That and I'll work for my stay; I don't want to just leech a free ride from them.

I find myself repeating this soon later to Kevin at a different meeting spot, after all, we couldn't go to our old one. I haven't told him of the man out to kill me. He doesn't need to know. All the while he has this big annoying smirk on his face. He was surprised by my new look, I just told him I needed a change. He didn't press for more information like I knew he wouldn't. I know he knows there's something wrong, but he'll wait for me to tell him without pressuring me. That's just how he is I guess. I stop, having run out of good arguing points and he just sits there smiling. How I want to kill him. If it weren't for the fact that I need him, I would have slapped him already. As it is I only have enough money for dinner for a few days, that's it though. Not enough to get me away from here though. So to say I really need him is a giant understatement. Finally he breaks the now uncomfortable silence.

"Well, we do need a cook, how are you with a spatula?" he says smiling still.

I glare, he knows I can't cook. I really can't do anything related to normal people skills. He bursts out laughing at my glare.

"Okay okay, we'll find something for you to do when we get on the road."

"So, that means I can come?" he nods and I launch myself out of my chair to give him a hug across the table. After laughing at the pudding now smeared on my shirt I sit down and wipe at it furiously wile thinking how to approach the next subject, but apparently Kevin is a mind reader because he is the one to ask first.

"So, you want to stay at the house until we leave Friday?" he asks smiling.

"How did you guess?" I asked in amazement.

"I figured you're on the run now with the new look and begging me to take you with us. I figure you had a falling out with your boss so you're looking to get away."

"I love you, you know that?" he laughs and we finish our dessert. We finish soon after and he pays as usual.

"I'll meet you at your house, and I'll be going by Leila Young from now on so as not to upset. . . people." He nods understanding and parts after giving me a hug. I smile, thinking about the amazing turn of events. From prostitute to a Jonas Brother's worker. Yeah, I never would have guessed. I get up and walk out with a new spring in my step not noticing the man watching me behind his newspaper.


End file.
